


Révisions

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral, Smut, bossy!Clarke, presque PWP, sous le bureau, studying!Lexa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa révise pour ses examens, et Clarke s'ennuie... A-t-on vraiment besoin d'annoncer ce qu'il va se passer ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Révisions

Un jour, Clarke n'était pas rentrée chez elle pour le week-end comme elle le faisait habituellement, sa mère étant partie quelques jours dans un autre Etat pour un congrès de médecine. Lorsqu'elle s'absentait, la blonde passait habituellement son temps à sortir avec ses amis. Mais ce week-end-là, Octavia et Bellamy étaient partis rendre visite à une vieille tante, le copain de Raven occupait son temps et son appartement, et Jasper et Monty travaillaient sur un gros projet pour les cours.

« Tu parles » avait-elle maugréé en écoutant chacun de leurs prétextes.

Elle n'aimait pas être seule, parce qu'elle en avait de moins en moins l'habitude. Elle habitait non loin de Raven, passait la plus grande partie de son temps avec ses amis, et ne demeurait souvent seule à son appartement que pour réviser, dessiner fiévreusement ou dormir. La perspective de passer un week-end entier sans sortir avec eux au moins une fois ne l'enchantait guère. Ce qui la dérangeait surtout était qu'elle ne verrait sûrement pas non plus Lexa, qui lui avait clairement dit vouloir s'enfermer chez elle pour préparer ses examens imminents. Elle, pour le coup, aimait la solitude. Naturellement très secrète et travailleuse, elle s'impliquait énormément dans ses études, et passait la majeure partie de son temps restant à travailler pour pouvoir se les payer. Clarke respectait cela, et n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de se placer entre les études de sa petite amie et elle en l'obligeant à choisir. Et puis, elle adorait son petit côté bosseur.

Le samedi cependant, après quelques heures passées à barbouiller quelques panneaux de peinture vive puis à expédier ses devoirs les plus urgents de la semaine, elle avait décidé que cela ne la satisfaisait pas. Elle était donc allée toquer, l'air penaud, à la porte de l'appartement de Lexa, espérant très fort que celle-ci lui ouvre. Ce qu'elle avait fait, évidemment. Et quand Clarke avait prit un air enjoué pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait squatter le reste du week-end chez elle, elle n'avait hésité que quelques minutes. Après avoir résisté à ses arguments tous plus bancals les uns que les autres, comme le fait qu'elle allait l'"aider", « rester sage », « lui préparer de bons petits plats », etc, elle avait finalement cédé à l'air implorant de Clarke lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé à simplement rester à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle « vivait sa vie ». Avec un soupir feint et un petit sourire discret que Clarke avait remarqué, elle l'avait laissée passer la porte et s'asseoir sur le lit qui faisait face à son bureau. 

Au début, elle s'était tenue tranquille, à passer en revue les réseaux sociaux sur son téléphone puis à regarder et esquisser la silhouette concentrée de Lexa qui lui tournait le dos. Mais au bout d'une heure, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pourrait plus résister à l'envie de toucher la jolie brune qui la rongeait depuis des jours, et elle se coula à côté d'elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Celle-ci l'ignora d'abord, ne laissant échapper qu'un soupir légèrement agacé lorsque la blonde repoussa légèrement sa chaise de l'autre côté. Mais elle n'avait pas levé les yeux de son texte, et ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparu de son champ de vision que lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose caresser sa cheville. Elle baissa la tête et demanda à une Clarke visiblement très amusée ce qu'elle faisait sous le bureau. Celle-ci ne daigna que lui répondre d'un air énigmatique :

« Je te trouve très sexy quand tu es sérieuse comme ça. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas prendre une petite pause ? »

 

Elle l'écouta, haussant les épaules en songeant à sa tenue de révisions, très « sexy » en effet, composée d'un vieux short de pyjama et d'un large tee-shirt, même pas assortis. Elle choisit de faire la sourde oreille pour ne pas se laisser tenter. Mais quelques secondes seulement après s'être remise au travail, elle sentit de nouveau ses doigts fins revenir serpenter le long de son tibias. Elle ignora encore les mouvements sinueux qui remontaient la chatouiller en lui donnant presque la chair de poule de plus en plus haut, et fit mine de ne rien sentir lorsque Clarke, à présent bien installée contre ses jambes, commença à jouer avec le nœud de son short, en-dessous duquel elle ne portait rien, bien évidemment. 

« Allez Lexa, lâche un peu tes papiers ennuyeux à mourir... Cinq minutes, implora-t-elle d'une voix languissante.

\- Clarke, plus tard. Tu avais dit que tu me laisserais travailler.

\- Oui, mais occupe-toi de moi juste cinq minutes, allez... » minauda-t-elle tout en tirant de manière insistante sur l'élastique du short.

Lexa soupira ostensiblement et réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle voulait vraiment finir ce travail avant de se permettre de passer à autre chose. Evidemment le petit caprice de Clarke ne la laissait pas vraiment indifférente, mais elle savait qu'elle devait lui résister.

« Laisse-moi finir ça. » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus ferme possible.

L'autre ne répondit pas, laissant sa main vagabonder d'un air distrait entre ses cuisses tièdes, ce qui n'aidait pas la brune à se concentrer. Mais Lexa ne la repoussait pas non plus ; elle luttait pour ne pas se laisser tenter, mais n'avait pas une fois suggéré à Clarke de cesser ce petit jeu et de retourner s'asseoir sagement à un endroit un peu plus approprié. En même temps, son corps réagissait aux caresses de la blonde, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle sentait des frissons parcourir ses cuisses à chaque contact et une sensation agréable chatouiller son bas ventre à mesure qu'elle atteignait ses hanches et son ventre. La blonde semblait cependant ne jamais vouloir dépasser un certain point, restant sous la limite du bureau. 

Puis, Clarke glissa deux doigts derrière l'élastique de son short et le fit glisser fermement le long de ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas demandé le consentement de Lexa et se heurta à sa surprise, mais réussit sans trop savoir comment à l'ôter totalement et celle-ci se retrouva à moitié nue, toujours assise à son bureau, et de plus en plus dévorée par l'envie de céder. 

Quand elle sentit le souffle si magiquement excitant de la blonde tout proche, Lexa céda enfin ; elle était prête à lâcher ses devoirs et à se consacrer entièrement à la blonde qui mettait tant d'ardeur à la déconcentrer, mais au moment où elle se reculait un peu dans sa chaise et commençait à admettre qu'elle avait gagné, elle sentit ses hanches être fermement agrippées pour l'empêcher de faire un mouvement de plus.

« Non, tu restes là. Tu as voulu jouer à ce petit jeu-là, Lexa, tu vas en assumer les conséquences. » dit la voix de dessous la table avec un ton coquin.

Comme la brune restait immobile, hésitante, Clarke reprit :

« Travaille, fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Facile à dire, grommela Lexa en cachant le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Contente-toi de te concentrer sur ce que tu fais... Les rituels de mise à mort des Grecs... ?

\- Les funérailles des... Romains. »

Clarke avait recommencé à s'affairer en sentant Lexa faire mine de se remettre à son résumé, et ses mains caressaient lentement les cuisses douces de sa victime alors qu'elle effleurait de ses lèvres la peau sensible de son intimité, ce qui avait fait hésiter cette dernière.

« Continue » l'encouragea-t-elle dans un chuchotement rauque. 

Elle prenait goût à ce qu'elle infligeait à Lexa, et n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter à un peu d'allumage.

« A voix haute ? »

Ça y est, elle cédait et jouait le jeu. " C'est parfait", pensa Clarke. Elle ne répondit pas, sa bouche étant occupée à embrasser délicatement quelques points stratégiques qui la firent frissonner. 

Lexa prit ses caresses comme le signe qu'elle la laissait en décider, et se mit à lire tant bien que mal quelques lignes d'information sur la Rome antique qui semblaient dérisoires à son cerveau, concentré sur tout autre chose.

« Lors des funérailles proprement dites, il était coutume pour les femmes de se répandre en lamentations... presque excessives : elles hurlaient leur douleur et s'arrachaient les cheveux, tandis que... »

Clarke venait de toucher un endroit particulièrement sensible, qui déclencha comme un petit courant électrique dans tout son corps. Elle n'avait qu'une envie ; fermer son livre, tirer sa chaise hors du bureau et se jeter sur elle pour lui rendre la pareille. Mais elle la maintenait toujours fermement dans son étreinte et avait bien insisté sur l'obligation de ne pas bouger. Et puis, Lexa commençait à prendre plaisir à cette petite torture psychologique ; profiter, mais ne pas toucher, et surtout rester concentrée le plus longtemps possible sur l'essai qu'elle avait sous les yeux, vite devenu inintéressant et incompréhensible. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche monotones, de plus en plus balbutiés, sans s'imprimer dans son cerveau. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lisait ; tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Clarke s'attachait à la rendre délicieusement dingue.

Mais celle-ci s'arrêta soudain, n'entendant plus la voix de Lexa, qui reprit aussitôt pour la faire continuer :

« … s'arrachaient les cheveux, tandis que les hommes se frappaient la poitrine de leurs poings... »

Clarke, elle, souriait intérieurement en l'entendant lire la même ligne pour la troisième fois. Et puis, son contenu était tellement loin de mots d'amour que la situation en était comique, si elle n'avait pas été aussi érotique. La brune lui avait communiqué son trouble, et elle se sentait elle aussi de plus en plus excitée. Elle faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les actions de sa langue, qu'elle voulait perturbantes, mais pas trop, pour faire durer le plus longtemps possible ce petit passe-temps.

Lexa continuait de lire tant bien que mal d'une voix hachée, mais elle écarta un peu plus les jambes inconsciemment, tout en enroulant la droite autour du corps de Clarke complètement courbé vers elle. Cette dernière brûlait d'envie de la taquiner verbalement, mais elle ne pouvait pas interrompre sa tâche. La brune lui obéissait si sagement, en s'accrochant à ce stupide essai...

« Ah... » c'était le premier gémissement qu'elle laissait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, signal qu'elle avait du mal à se contenir.

« Clarke... »

Elle répondit en enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair brûlante de sa hanche. Lexa avait fermé à demi ses yeux et s'agrippait au rebord de son bureau pour résister à l'envie de se laisser aller en arrière entièrement. Elle se mordait la lèvre et sentait son esprit devenir de plus en plus opaque à mesure que Clarke léchait et mordillait la chair sensible autour de son clitoris.

Elle reprit seulement son souffle quand Clarke en fit de même, s'arrachant une seconde à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle attendit, tout son corps frémissant d'impatience et presque suppliant alors que la blonde prenait le temps de remonter un peu, s'installant un peu plus confortablement tout en embrassant lentement son ventre. Insatisfaite, Lexa lui jeta un regard quelque peu implorant. Les yeux de la blonde brillaient de malice et elle s'approcha de nouveau de l'endroit où elle voulait la voir retourner le plus vite possible. Mais elle se contenta d'effleurer paresseusement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout près mais toujours pas assez. Lexa soupira d'exaspération.

« Continue de lire, toi. » lui intima-t-elle.

Lexa la fixait de son regard intense et crevant de désir pour elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux fiches austères qui étaient éparpillées devant elle, et grogna légèrement :

« Non.

\- Comment ça, non ? » demanda Clarke d'un air lubrique.

La brune commençait à se rebeller, frustrée par l'interruption totale dans ses mouvements.

« Non, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à ce truc idiot. » parvint-elle à articuler alors qu'elle redescendait progressivement de son état de croissante excitation.

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres gonflées de la blonde. Mais elle n'était pas encore satisfaite.

« Ah bon, demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent. Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu trouvais « ce truc idiot » passionnant, il y a une heure... »

Tout en disant cela, elle faisait lentement glisser un doigt le long de son entrée à présent complètement trempée, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tressaillir. Elle inspira nerveusement et répondit tout de même :

« Oh, Clarke... Je...

\- Tu ? »

Elle recommença, griffant légèrement son point le plus sensible au passage.

« Merde, Clarke, j'en ai plus rien à foutre ! Juste... continue... » acheva-t-elle dans un souffle presque suppliant.

 

Clarke céda alors, pleinement victorieuse. Elle replongea entre ses cuisses plus agressivement cette fois, enfonçant sans ménagement les ongles de sa main gauche dans ses cuisses et léchant, suçant, mordant successivement tout ce qu'elle savait pouvoir faire gémir Lexa de plaisir. Et en effet, ça marchait. Elle n'en resserra que plus sa prise sur le bord du meuble, anesthésiant ses jointures devenues blanches, puis desserra finalement la mâchoire pour prendre un peu d'air. Le rythme sans répit de Clarke s'accélérait, elle avait à présent glissé un doigt en elle et ne faiblissait pas malgré la crampe qui se faisait insistante ; elle irait jusqu'au bout et aurait la satisfaction de faire fléchir Lexa sous ses doigts habiles. 

Celle-ci haletait à présent, penchée sur son bureau, les coudes ployés et les yeux clos. Elle y était presque... Clarke le savait, elle pouvait le sentir autour de sa main et de sa bouche, mais aussi parce qu'elle connaissait les plus minimes des réactions de Lexa presque par cœur. Et elle savait aussi ce qui la ferait définitivement basculer. Elle appuya plus fort en un point particulier en elle, et gémit rapidement d'une voix étouffée :

« Lexa... »

 

Cela eut l'effet attendu une seconde après ; elle sentit Lexa tressaillir d'un coup autour de sa main, tout son corps se tendre violemment, et ses jambes l'enserrer. Elle diminua lentement ses mouvements, la laissant redescendre doucement, et l'embrassa gentiment entre les jambes.

Lexa reprenait son souffle le front appuyé contre la surface froide dont elle reprenait lentement conscience, les bras croisés sur les feuilles à présent froissées et pêle-mêle de son cours sur l'Antiquité. Elle sentait Clarke remonter tout doucement vers elle en déposant de courts baisers en chemin sur sa peau électrisée, mais elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle ne faisait tout pour empêcher un sourire béat de s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

« Alors ? Tu préfères qui, de Jules César ou de moi ? »

Lexa, les yeux toujours fermés, ne répondit qu'en s'autorisant un léger sourire, et Clarke, satisfaite elle aussi, l'enlaça à la taille et fourra sa tête contre sa hanche. 

Le week-end s'annonçait bien.


End file.
